Logistical Rape
Logistical Rape is the name given to the 4 page essay that William wrote on May 9th, 2018 in the most recent incident with OC. The essay was written after OC lied to Samuel about changes William made to OC's own wiki page. William felt the best way to deal with this lie was to open up Microsoft Word and begin typing away, the essay read as follows: Essay Introduction "You know what? There's no need for any form of reintroduction, I'm not going to ask about how your life has been or your opinion on politics because to be honest I couldn't care less and politics bore the hell out of me. I know exactly what I want to say and how I want to say it, so I’m going to cut through the bullshit and go straight for the anus. You made a claim that I edited your wiki page with information you disliked, and thought was harmful regarding your wiki page's description of your OC. I was informed of this by Samuel/Omni and proceeded to remove the section you considered harmful from your page at 2:25 PM Pacific Standard Time/Pacific Daylight Time. After I made my changes and went along with my day I was told by Samuel a few hours later, at 9:52 PM, (Pacific Standard Time) that you said I had removed my previously mentioned edit, as well as an edit that apparently you had made to the page. You also claimed that I specifically added the words “O.C is bad. O.C is evil”. "However, this claim of yours is completely untrue and I have a proverbial fuckton of information to prove it. So, buckle your seatbelt, grab your Kapette body pillow and get comfy. You’ve got quite a few paragraphs to go through, Oswald, because I’m going to commit some literary rape on your extemporizing ass." Body Paragraph 1 "I live on Vancouver Island in British Columbia, the westernmost province in all of Canada (Provinces are like states but mostly bigger, FYI) just about all of British Columbia sits in the Pacific Standard/Daylight Time-zone, and that includes Vancouver Island, where I live. The reason I’m bringing up my time-zone is because it’s an integral piece of my cross-examination. The following cropped picture is the older version of your page that contained the sentence “That is not a joke, I’m dead serious, his OC’s name was OC.” (You can see the sentence on paragraph 2, line 3 of the photo) As you can see on the upper section of the page, this is the version of the page that was made on April 19th, 2018 and is NOT the current version of the page." "The next picture is a crop of the current version of your wiki page, this version of the page was made on May 9th, 2018, at 2:25 PM, Pacific Standard Time." "As you can see, the second paragraph is different, and does not contain the line: “That is not a joke, I’m dead serious, his OC’s name was OC". The edits which you claim I’ve made, DO NOT EXIST. I NEVER removed the edits I made in the picture above, and here’s proof." Body Paragraph 2 "This is a screencap made of your wiki page’s editing history, now, I’m assuming you had no idea you could view a pages edit history, or else you would have known that it would be so easy and simple to find a way to blow your lies out of the fucking water and up your ass where they spawn in some hellish anal crevasse. Either that or you knew about this feature, and either forgot it existed or thought that I didn’t know about it. Well, news flash bucko, I’ve written 35 pages on the Scribbler 2.0 wiki, and in that time, I’ve learned a hell of a lot about how to navigate and use the place. You can go ahead and look right now, and the edit history will look exactly the same as it does in this picture, the only difference will be the times I mentioned earlier, they may look different for you because we may live in different time zones, so the hours for each time may be a few hours ahead or behind. Also, before you even think it, I didn’t undo any edits I made, when you undo an edit that either you or someone else has made, it shows up in the pages history, I have photographic evidence of this too, with a screencap from the edit history Scribblers page on the Miiverse wiki, where I undid one of your edits, the Miiverse wiki functions in the exact same way as the Scribbler 2.0 wiki, due to them both being made with FANDOM." Body Paragraph 3 "I imagine that when you read this rant and realize the extend of the literary retribution I’ve prepared for your unscrupulous soul, you’ll fabricate some excuse like “There was a glitch” or “Oh, I misread”. I’ll smell the bullshit before it even comes out of your mouth and goes onto the keyboard of your iPhone 6s or whatever phone you have, so don’t bother even trying. Also, if you plan on vandalising any of the pages on the Scribbler wiki just to mess with me, I can A: Remove any edit you make, with my handy dandy undo button, now available at Wal-Mart for the low low price of go fuck yourself, and B: ask Emiliano, one of the wiki admins, who is in the Scribbler discord servers, to disable your ability to edit the wiki entirely. Also, if you even CONSIDER trying to deny any of the claims you’ve made about my edits to your wiki page, Samuel has already sent me screencaps of your DMs with him, so it’s too late to go back now and try and dodge the whole incident." Conclusion "While I could have told you all this without writing an entire essay, I found it was a lot more satisfying to do it this way. You’re never getting back into the servers, OC, you’ve proven your inability to change, and we’re not letting you back in. You’ve caused so much irritation to us, and we really have no reason to let you back into the server, it would only be a repetition of the last two times you were there. Honestly, you’re lucky I’m the one telling you this, who knows what infernal retribution Carson would have cast down upon you had he been in my shoes." Response The following is an excerpt of the conversation between William and OC in discord direct messages, after William had sent OC the essay. OC: "Hmm. For some reason I couldn't find any edits I made on my profile (until a few hours ago). Hmm, I do not deny it tho, did eventually see my edits appear" William: "You LIED to Samuel about the changes I made, I never changed your edits, not until today when you would edit your page to say things that were not so kind about Carson and I." OC: "Why would I want to ho back to the server? I'm not trying to prove anything, I'm not trying to go back, I'm not trying to beg forgiveness, I'm not saying "Give me one more chance", I'm not trying to go back." William: "Then why are you here, editing the wiki to say bad things about us?" OC: "Ah I see how it is. Anything bad about me is fine, yet giving my side of the story (While, I admit was an overreaction) is not?" William: "I removed the section you thought was bad, OC. OC: "Yes, I saw." William: "So why bother attacking us when the harmful stuff was gone?" OC: "I was overrun with anger through other sections on me and edited afterwards. That was stupid of me. You had changed it I should have left it. But nope, I did the immature and stupid thing; I had edited afterwards when I REALLY should have not." William: "Why did you lie to Samuel last night about me reverting changes you had made to the wiki?" OC: "I would tell you but (as you said) you wouldn't believe any "Oh it didn't show for me". Like I said, I was foolish, I apologized, and Ill try to stay calm and keep the truth on the wiki pages after my ban. But I can understand your view, "Oh he said that the last 2 times", and yes I did. That's why I'll give it more attempt to change. To actually stay calm and not overreact. I won't blame you if you don't believe me. At this point, after all that happened, I wouldn't either." Afterwards William asked OC a few questions regarding some of his earlier actions around the time of the Miiverse shutdown, and the conversation ended, as well as their communication with one another. (Conversation took place on May 10th, 2018) Category:Events